


IF TRUE（提前相遇）

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: IF TRUE [4]
Category: IF TRUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	IF TRUE（提前相遇）

不好意思。巴基不小心撞击到道路一旁的人。  
没关系。  
他的声音如此熟悉，巴基睁大了眼不敢相信。洛基？！  
是的，不过你怎么知道我的名字？他的笑和他们第一次见面时一样，绅士、礼貌。  
我....总不至于说他们在梦里见过吧？我觉得我在哪儿见过你。  
真的？一旁的史蒂夫凑上前来。  
你知道吗？我也总觉得在哪里见过你。果然，他们现实中也一见如故....等等！会不会他也做过这样的梦？如果是的话那就太好了！  
洛基！远处传来另一阵浑厚的男声，是索尔！  
很高兴认识你，我可以和你们一起吗？洛基带上棒球帽，揽过巴基的肩超索尔的反方向快速离开。  
你在躲索尔？  
你还知道他的名字？  
是啊，我还知道他是奥丁的儿子。  
我们在酒会见过？  
巴基摇摇头，他还以为自己是什么商业精英吗？  
看着也不像，你更像个记者。他打探了一番说道。  
也不是。  
好吧，那你是怎么知道我的？  
也许是做梦知道的吧。巴基笑笑，观察着洛基的神色。  
他愣了一下！  
做梦？听上去可真有趣。他的口气听上去倒以为巴基在开玩笑。  
是啊，要不你也猜猜我的名字？一旁的史蒂夫和丽贝卡都听晕了。  
好啊........嗯..........巴基，对吧？  
你认识我？他一下就猜中了，快告诉他他的设想是真的。  
不，刚才你的朋友叫了你的名字。洛基还是喜欢这样浇别人一泼冷水，刚才的思考全是假装的。  
你们吵架了？  
他就是个烦人的跟屁虫，我去哪儿都要跟着。  
他们还真有趣，这里也和梦中的一样。  
他喜欢你对吧？巴基知道第一次见面就这样问不太礼貌，不过他等不及了。  
..........别乱说。  
对不起，我只是随便问问。他可不想把这个男人给惹怒。但事实看来，确实如此。  
没关系。  
走过一段路程后，洛基到了别，他说如果有缘他们会再见的。  
不知道在纳兰登教授也会出席的那场酒会上会不会再见。值得高兴的是，他们提前相遇了。  
喂？他掏出打破氛围的手机。是皮尔斯。  
巴基，纳兰登教授提前到了纽约，你要来见他吗？  
真的吗？可是我还没准备好？我怕...  
没事，不用太正式，你要来吗？  
巴基看了看史蒂夫，心里暗暗对他抱歉了一回。要去！  
你现在在哪儿？我来接你。  
......他得想个办法把史蒂夫和丽贝卡哄回家。  
是谁的电话？  
我一个朋友，抱歉史蒂夫，你和丽贝卡去吧？纳兰登教授提前来了，我想去见他。上帝啊，原谅他吧，他只是想去见教授而已，真的和皮尔斯没有任何关系，他发誓。  
好吧。史蒂夫看上去并没有察觉什么。  
我讨厌和你出来逛街。丽贝卡双手抱在胸前生气道。  
亲爱的，你想买什么我给你买。女孩子总是要用这些东西来哄骗，小豆芽就没有这么难缠。  
谢谢老哥！她飞快的在巴基的脸颊上吻了一下。  
快去吧。小豆芽这么盯着他好像也在求一个暂时分别的吻，就像梦里出门工作时习惯的那样。  
回来补偿我。他的表情在说。  
巴基趁丽贝卡不注意之际点了点头，他这才舍得离开。  
看两人走去，巴基叹了口气，骗人的滋味一点也不好受，心里被蒙了层纱那般透不过气。  
巴基～十多分钟后皮尔斯出现，开着黑色稳重的商务车。  
嘿，皮尔斯，最近还好吗？  
我很好，太久没见你了，你呢？脚好全了吗？巴基想起这几个星期来皮尔斯的各种形式的问候：电话、短信、花、钢笔，花还被史蒂夫冷漠的直接扔在了楼下的垃圾桶。  
好了，谢谢你的礼物，不过太贵重了。他想把那只钢笔还给他。  
那些只是物质的形式而已，我想表达我的心意。  
他这句话会不会太明显了？真让人尴尬。  
谢谢关心。巴基只能用微笑来掩饰了。  
对了，期末考试怎么样？  
第十名，进步了。  
我相信今天和他交流过后你会更喜欢心理学。  
我也这么觉得。  
...  
我们到了了，巴基。巴基刚才走神了。  
这儿吗？  
约定的晚餐地点离这儿不太远，巴基很安心因为这个地方是他们这种穷小子绝对进都进不去的地方。  
嗯，我们先去等他，你准备好了吗？  
呼～我想，差不多了。巴基吐了口气，依然有些紧张。  
放松点，就像朋友那样就好。皮尔斯的手心覆在巴基手背上安抚。  
特级警告！特级警告！詹姆斯·巴恩斯，快拒绝他，他要吻上来了。  
所有的动作都被放的很慢，皮尔斯慢慢靠近的样子、他嘴微撅的样子，巴基都能看清他鼻子上的毛孔。  
巴基，快说不，快点！  
但他所能做的只是握紧拳头，全身几乎不能动弹，他这是怎么了？天呐。  
又是一样的烟草味，巴基不太喜欢，也许是因为史蒂夫说吸烟有害健康说的太多了，除了烟草味，还有一种成熟男性香味，是香水的味道。他的手掌慢慢攀上巴基的手臂，将巴基整个人压在副驾驶座上。  
走吧。皮尔斯帮他摁下安全带扣。  
好。  
皮尔斯先生，午好。服务员拉开门对他身旁的人问候道，似乎这是他经常来的地方。  
请跟我来。那人对着衣领上的麦克风讲话，他在问准备好了吗。  
我的客人到了吗？  
刚到。  
要进去换身衣服吗？我帮你准备了一套。  
好啊，谢谢。  
皮尔斯先进去了，巴基则去休息室，他也正好可以呼吸一下新鲜空气，说起来马上要见到纳兰登教授了！  
这套西服很好看，鞋也是。巴基站在全身镜前审视着自己。没有领带，显得休闲随意。不过他是怎么知道尺码的？恍惚间，他觉得这身衣服眼熟，左胸上的配件更是夺目：梦里酒店的地上扔的就是这一套，皮尔斯和他做了错事。  
有了这个想法，巴基恨不得现在就落荒而逃，只要离开了这儿那件事情便不会发生。可里面就是纳兰登教授，错过了就再也没机会了。一想到这儿，他又不得不妥协。  
他照着刚才走过的地方去，越靠近门，心跳的越快。  
肚子隐约绞痛，是因为太紧张了吗？  
咔嚓，那边正坐着的就是当今世上最有学识的心理学专家。  
他来了。皮尔斯朝他一笑。我能说你太惊艳了吗？皮尔斯走来在他耳边悄声道。  
谢谢。  
教授，介绍一下，这位是詹姆斯，詹姆斯•巴恩斯，洛杉矶分校心理学三年级学生。  
你好，教授，见到你实在是太荣幸了。巴基忍不住颤抖，声音也跟着颤起来。  
你好，詹姆斯，刚刚皮姆告诉了我一些关于你的事。  
..........  
纳兰登教授的车徐徐淡出视线。不知什么时候，皮尔斯的手已经搭在巴基的腰上。  
我送你回家？  
不用这么麻烦了。巴基离得远了点，手总算不在了。我可以自己叫个出租。  
纽约的晚上不安全，我送你。  
真正不安全的是你才对吧？皮尔斯心里的算盘早就被巴基看出来。  
不....  
走吧。皮尔斯没经过他同意就牵起了他的手。  
上帝啊！来个人救救他吧。像所有时候一样，他不能动也不能说话，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被送到副驾驶座上。这到底是怎么回事？  
肚子又痛了点。呼吸，巴基，深呼吸.....  
喂，史蒂夫。这通电话是他让打来的。我等会儿就到了...我爸妈回来了？他们怎么样？....好，我马上就回来！  
这下，皮尔斯没有办法了吧？巴基心里暗喜。  
史蒂夫他还好吗？皮尔斯问道。  
老样子。  
给我讲讲他吧，既然他是你最好的朋友的话。  
他啊，成绩优秀、为人善良、独立自强，几乎是所有人都喜欢的那种人。  
评价很高啊。皮尔斯笑笑。  
当...当然了。巴基觉得自己刚才会不会夸的太过了。  
下次我们三个一起吃顿饭吧，我想他对我有些误会。  
一起吃饭？这会要了他的命。  
不用这么麻烦了，你们哪有什么误会，呵呵呵......这样的对话让巴基发毛。  
巴基，你会告诉他我们之间的事吗？我很喜欢你，我希望我们的关系能再进一步。你呢？  
皮尔斯，我......我...他依然说不出口。让我想想好吗？  
不急，我们还有很多时间。车已经停在自家门口，车内气氛逐渐诡异，难道他...？  
噔噔噔  
史蒂夫正敲着车窗，打破了尴尬。巴基松了口气。我得下车了。  
好。  
嗯。他将手放在把手上。对了，衣服洗好了再还给你。这身衣服还穿在身上的。  
不用，这套衣服是为你定做的，别这么客气。  
好吧，那谢谢你的衣服。先用这套把一月的晚会撑过去，到时候再还。再见。  
晚安。  
巴基，他没对....上帝，你....真好看！他的眼都看直了。  
跟我来。巴基直冲冲地走进小豆芽的房子，简单地用自来水漱了口。  
去哪儿？  
巴基拉着史蒂夫的手往二楼去。  
你房间！他要狠狠地和史蒂夫做爱。心理学专业的他知道大脑已经把这种抱歉转换为性欲的补偿了。  
今早不是做过了吗？  
别废话，呆子。巴基脱下外套，解开几颗衣领处的扣子。  
先给我说说皮尔斯是怎么回事。史蒂夫将巴基的双手禁锢在头的两旁。  
是他为我引见的教授。  
这套衣服是他送你的？  
我一定会还给他的。   
嗯。史蒂夫还是闷闷不乐的。  
你吃醋的样子还真帅。巴基喜欢他对自己的霸占欲。  
当然。史蒂夫自信地回答。痒....  
原来是巴基正轻咬着他的脖子和耳根。  
史蒂夫放下他的双手，一下就把自己上半身脱得精光。  
巴基抚上他的翘臀，来回揉搓。他们忘情地拥吻，待史蒂夫将中指插入他的臀缝时他才意识到自己的裤子已经被剥下。  
巴克，我爱你…好爱…  
啊…我也是…嗯...  
你也是什么？  
我爱..啊...在他即将要说完的时候史蒂夫加了力气，惹得他呻吟。  
巴克，快说！  
我爱你，史蒂夫，我爱你，小豆芽，我好爱你.....哈.....上帝.....  
疼，好疼，史蒂夫，我好疼。身上的人继续卖力着，好像没听见他说话。  
高潮的强烈快感和肚子的疼痛交错着，巴基不得不闭眼喘气。  
史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我肚子好疼……


End file.
